We Are Spies, and We Will Find Out Your Secret!
by Number1Bookworm
Summary: When the Percy Jackson characters go to Gallagher our favorite spies are determined to figure out what they are hiding.  The spies aren't demigods
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like my story, I am writing 3 stories simultaneously (how DO you spell that?) soooo... I hope you like it!**

Cammie's POV

After the long summer, I am sooooooooooo glad to be home. _I am going to see Bex and Liz again! And Macey, don't forget Macey! Oooooooo Professor Buckingham looks serious... _ "Cameron, go to your mother's office she needs you immediately."

"Mom are you alright?" I exclaimed as I burst through the doors. She's fine. I let my breath out. "I need you to show our new students around. There are going to be nine new girls, six of whom are juniors.""Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" My mom never excepted students passes 7th grade, usually.

"Their names are Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Dare, Clarisse LaRue, Silena Beauregard (she was resurrected when the doors of death were opened in my story), and Thalia Grace. The freshman are Psi and Omega _ (twin Poseidon children from my other story) and Linda Annex (I made her up; she is an Apollo camper Omega's best friend at camp). Annabeth, Rachel, and Thalia are sharing a room next to you. On your other side will be Clarisse, Piper, and Silena. Across the hall will be the three freshmen. I expect you to befriend them and welcome them." As I was closing the doors my mom stopped me and said, "Oh, yeah, I forgot, Blackthorn is having another exchange." And with that she said good bye. _Zach _I realized, my heart began to race. _ Zach is coming. _"For a year this time." _Zach is coming... for a year. _I went to tell my roommates the news.

Zach's POV 

New students, oh, no, but at least I'll get to see Cammie. The students are: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, and Nico di Angelo. All of them are juniors (Shocking, I know!), Except for that di Angelo kid, who is a sophomore. Percy is pretty cool, but he loves water too much. Jason is a bit different and weird, Chris, I can tell, will be a good friend, bust a bit skittish. Charles is nice and tough, but a bit mushy for my taste.

Annabeth's POV

I got in! I got in! I got in! I got in! I got in with Rachel, Thalia, Clarisse, Piper, Silena, Psi, and Omega! We are going to Gallagher! And it's a spy school, which is awesome! I can't wait! But what about my seaweed brain, I'll miss him so much! Percy Walked in grinning like the chesier cat. "What?" "You'll see Wise-Girl, you'll see."

**:) Please review; my stories so far are my first!**


	2. New Kids

**Yes! I figured out how to update! A/N: Anything in italics is Greek, unless I will say different and bold is an A/N.**

Cammie's POV

After I told my roommates the news we rushed outside to see the girls arrive. They were not what we expected they were all strong and well built. The first girl had black hair and shocking, electric, **(pun intended) **blue eyes she was wearing a black t-shirt that read DEATH TO BARBIE, she had cargo pants and a silvery vest with a silver tiara **(What do hunter wear?).**. The next girl had perfectly curled blond hair, I couldn't see he eyes, but I was sure she would be a stereo typical Cali girl, you know, blond hair blue eyes... She was wearing a faded orange tee and jeans with a Yankees **(sp?) **ball cap in her back pocket. Another girl came out: Fuzzy red hair and emerald green **(What color are Rachel's [sp?] eyes, please tell me if I have to change it!) **eyes she was wearing expensive clothes, but I could tell she was uncomfortable... The next girl I couldn't see, she had too much stuff. **(What does Piper look like?) **Then there was a HUGE girl, who looked like she could easily take Bex in a fight, but she was accompanied by the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen **(Guess who!)**. Words couldn't describe her, her radiant smile reached all the way up to the balcony; she wore a white sundress with sandals. A girl with sandy blond hair and blue eyes stepped out talking with a short-ish brown haired, brown eyed girl. The short one started rapidly waving her arms and yelling at someone in the car. The girl stepped out and I saw she had long, blond, strait, hair and blue eyes. She looked. They came into Mom's office and Bex, Macey, Liz, and I introduced us. "Now," Mom said calmly, "This may come as a bit of a surprise, but this isn't only a school for exceptional women, it's-" here she was cut off by the burly girl who said, "A school for spies, yeah, we know." Everyone was stunned. "_SHUT UP CLARISSE!"_

Omega's POV

"_Piper will you please charm speak Ms. Morgan into letting Psi, Linda, me be in classes with the juniors/ Please!" _ I begged. Everyone, but my demigod friends looked perplexed. Psi agreed and gave her best puppy-dog face. "_Fine, but you owe me!" _ Piper agreed. Psi and I did a little victory dance.

Cammie's POV

What were they speaking? I mean don't get me wrong I do speak 14 different languages including Greek (which it sounded like), but I couldn't understand a word that they were saying! One girl, the one addressed Piper asked my mom if Omega, Psi, and Linda (the freshman!) could be in junior classes. Freshman? In junior P&E! Ha! Not likely! At first my mom said no, HA good for her, but the more Piper talked, the more my mom fell under her spell. And after only one minute my mom was totally convinced it was in their best interest. How in the world did she do that, my mom can be one of the most stubborn person in the world if she doesn't believe in something, and trust me she wouldn't normally vouch for this. I have no doubt that these girls are different.

**Do you like it? NO flames please! :) I'll update soon! If you have any ideas please let me know!**


	3. Strange Happenings

**:D:D:D:D:D Happy!**

Cammie's POV

I followed the mysterious girls towards the dining hall. I caught up to them and said, "Hey! You seem to all know each other, where did you meet? And what were you speaking in my mom's office, where did you learn it?" One girl raised an eyebrow at me. Thalia! That's her name! Oooops! That must have sounded too much like I was interrogating someone. The girls looked at each other and said all together, "Camp." And turned back to their food. "That sounds like a cool camp! Where is it? Can just anyone go? Or is it very particular?" said Bex who was suddenly next to me. Annabeth regarded us coolly, "I'm sorry, I don't think you qualify." A sudden rage bubbled up inside me, why wouldn't I qualify? Not only was I angry, but jealous, why? Why couldn't I go? We passed Gillian's sword, but that Thalia girl stopped and reached out for it, before I could stop her, she grabbed the hilt of the sword and picked it up, "Cool sword!" she commented. My jaw must have dropped to the ground, because she asked, "What?" I knew nothing was wrong with the electricity because a 7th grader had lit their hair on fire only fifteen minutes ago, "How… how are you not feeling the electricity? There's enough charge to light your hair on fire!" stammered Bex, and trust me, Bex doesn't stutter.

Annabeth's POV

IDIOT! Of course SHE wouldn't feel the electricity! I glared at her, Thalia took the hint, carefully replaced the sword, and bolted, running down the corridor at top speed, and trust me, when you have a tree nymph as an instructor, that's pretty darn fast.

-After Dinner-  
><span>Cammie's POV<span>

"Liz," I told my roommate, "Got the records?" Liz nodded and motioned for me to come closer. "Annabeth, disappeared when she was 7 and was only heard of for a few months when she was 12, 13, 14, 15, and 16. And get this; she was one of those kids who were kidnapped by that lunatic like four years ago!" "Parents?" "Fredrick Chase." "Mother" "None." "Okay, wait! What do you mean she has no mother? Everyone has a mother!" I sputtered. "It's like this with most of them, no mother or no father. All disappeared for periods of time." said Liz. "More interesting facts: Omega, Psi, and Linda are all twelve-ish thirteen-ish…" she continued "WHAT? THEY CAN'T BE IN HIGH SCHOOL! MUCH LESS AS JUNIORS!" "I know right!" Liz exclaimed in response to my outburst. "And that Thalia girl, she's twenty-ish according to her birth records." "Huh? She didn't seem a day over 16 to me!" "Also she was supposed to have died nine years ago!" "That's impossible." I whispered and, and if she really WAS resurrected, could my dad possibly… no, it isn't possible. Hey! Maybe the requirement to get into their camp was to only have one parent! When Bex and Macey arrived we filled them in and discussed the mystery late into the night.

**I'm sorry if that chapter was a bit boring. Lessons are starting in the next chapter and Blackthorn is coming soon! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Who Are Theses Girls?

**OOOOOPPPPSSSS! I forgot to do a disclaimer! Anyways I don't own PJO or GG, because if I did, I wouldn't need to add a disclaimer. :D And as you know, bold means A/N and italics means the PJO characters are speaking in ancient Greek!**

Cammie's POV

It was still early when I woke, the sun was peeking over the horizon and casting a glowing light across the room I grabbed the bugs and cameras and crept out of my room. I silently stepped into Annabeth's room and planted a bug and a camera, but with a start I realized the room was empty.

I found Clarisse's room desolate to as I set bugs. Even the freshmen's' room was empty, Huh, that's strange. Heading out of the room I set down the hall. I was thinking of the possibilities of what the girls were up to when I ran into something hard snapping into focus my gaze was met with a pair of startling gray eyes.

It was Annabeth, so her eyes weren't blue! She stared at me intensely as if calculating my every move. With one last look, she headed down the corridor while I went to breakfast.

Bex's POV

The new girls were suspicious, in the least. I sat next to Cammie who immediately told me what happened. Next to me Tina started talking about Tristan McLean's new movie I liked his movies so I listened. "Isn't he sooooo hot!" asked Tina.

One of the new girls started gagging and the others laughed hysterically. The girl who was gagging started laughing too and fell off the bench. "What!" said Tina indignantly.

The girl who was gagging snorted, "Oh Piper," said one of the girls… ahh, her name was Thalia! "I haven't laughed that hard since-" "Thalia!" that girl Annabeth interjected "then cocked her head towards us….. strange.

Thalia's POV

Piper hahahahahahahaha! Dad hahahahaha! Hot hahahahahahah! If you are wondering, before Annabeth rudely interrupted me I was about to say I haven't laughed that much since Percy dressed very unconvincingly as a Harpy and chased Nico around and when Nico tripped he started crying for his "mommy".

Then Alecto came a Nico yelled, "I know that's you Percy!" and punched Alecto right in her ugly face. You don't even want to know how it ended. All I am saying is that Nico didn't come from behind a certain god of riches and death for a few months.

Cammie's POV

Classes were going to start soon and I wanted to show those new kids who Gallagher Girls really were. The first class we have is COW. This should be interesting.

-In class-

"This year," said Professor Buckingham, "we will be learning about the Ancient Greeks. Their customs, beliefs, and traditions included. Is there anyone who would like to share anything?"

I raised my hand confidently, knowing I was the only one in this period to study the Ancient Greeks, except Liz who was helping Professor Fibs with a project.

But Professor Buckingham didn't call on me; I turned around and saw all the newbies had their hands in the air. Professor Buckingham called on the small girl Omega. "My name is the last letter of the Greek alphabet!" Professor Buckingham nodded approvingly, she moved on, each of the girls having more interesting facts than the last, by the time Professor Buckingham made her way to me I had nothing.

All of our classes went like this, the newbies being good at everything save reading and English; they all struggled to read, but the they-look-and-act-nothing-alike twins, they seemed fine. Finally it was time for P&E

-In P&E-

"We are learning the art of sword fighting!" said the instructor with a flourish. She was new, I have no idea what happened to our old one. I shudder just thinking about it. At this statement all of the newbies' eyes shone. Luckily for the newbies, the instructor showed us what to do.

We were set into pairs, I was with last-letter (a nickname I came up with myself) Omega, poor her, I was pretty decent a sword fighting so I decided to go easy. She came up to me and I saw she had no sword, when I told her this she just cocked her head and held up a sword I swear wasn't there a second ago.

The sword had a sea green grip **(The part of the sword you hold) **and the bell **(Round-ish thing that guards your hand) **looked like a wave, ever churning.

I got in a fencing stance and she did too, looking as if she were masking a grin. I attacked and thrust my sword at her unguarded stomach she easily raised her arm to deflect my hit.

I bounced back and swung my sword rapidly at her thrusting my sword at her stomach than at the last moment shifting it to her side, so if I were actually trying to kill her, my blade would stick up her ribcage.

When I did that, Omega laughed and grabbed my sword. She yanked it towards herself and I was brought along with it, then the side of her blade was pressed to my throat.

The rest of the matches went like that; I pressed harder every time and by the time the coach blew the whistle to stop, I was panting hard and sweating and Omega wasn't even winded. I saw my fellow classmates weren't fairing any better.

When the teacher asked for two people to have a mock fight, Annabeth and Omega ran forward. I realized that Omega's sword didn't have a rubber tip and Annabeth was holding a…. dagger! Before I could warn Omega and the teacher, the fight had started. It was then that I realized Omega wasn't surprised at the sight of the dagger.

Both of the girls were amazing fighters. Stabbing, slashing and blocking. Whirling and spinning, so fast it was hard to see what they were doing. It ended with Annabeth's dagger at Omega's heat and Omega's blade threatening to cut Annabeth's jugular vein.

"Who are these girls?" Bex asked me. Good question Bex, good question.

**Hey! Did you like it? Percy and the rest of the gang are coming in the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy with school work! So please review, I would make me sooooo happy! I will post another chapter ASAP. Bye!:D**


	5. Memories and spoilers

**Yada, yada, yada, insert disclaimer here yada, yada, yada. Okay by the way, I read OoSOoT (the next GG book, so there might be spoilers) Bold=A/N **_Italics=Greek __**Enjoy!**_

**New, New Kids at Blackthorn**

Macey's POV

It still didn't make sense why Piper kept laughing at the idea of Tristan McLean being _hot _I mean he is, but really! Oh! Blackthorn comes today; I hope there are new kids. Preston and I broke up after I saw him flirting with another candidate's daughter and that wasn't the only time. "Cammie wake up!" Cammie glared at me groggily and bundled back up. "Unless you want Zach flirting with some other girl I would suggest you get up!"

At this Cammie shot up. "Huh? Wha? Eh?" her hair was ruffled and sticking strait up. I grabbed her and pulled her to the bathroom I brushed down her hair and tied it in a pony tail, gave her some clothes to wear, and shoved her out the door. Something, I couldn't put my finger on it was off. That pretty girl, Silena gasped and shook her head.

"No, no, this just won't do!" She exclaimed and shoved Cammie right back in, slamming the door before I could protest otherwise.

A moment later Cammie was shoved out the door. Her ponytail was loose as if it had been in her hair all day and had shaken loose. She was wearing boot-cut jeans and a white t-shirt. She even had a hint of makeup, barely visible, light green eye shadow and pink lipstick. She looked perfect.

Silena smiled and said, "Much better." And I couldn't help but agree. Piper came running down the hall and collided into me her choppy brown hair swung around her face and her eyes never seemed to stay one color, kind of like a kaleidoscope. "Sorry!" she yelped.

Piper had a sort of beauty to her, not like Silena, but a strong and regal look.

-At the dining hall-

We reached the dining hall just in time; Ms. Morgan was just starting her speech, "Please welcome BLACKTHORN!" then the doors banged open and boy strutted in.

Most of them weren't my taste, but one of them just maybe. He had ruffled black hair and perfect sea green eyes. I sashayed up to him. His eyes brightened, but he seemed not to be looking at me.

"Perseus!" two shapes ran past me. I heard "Oof!" a groan, and "Don't call me that!" saw the two twins almost suffocating him. Omega's chocolate eyes glinted green and Psi's crystal blue eyes twinkled.

Hmm, they must be related. That means I still have a chance, "So, Perseus is your name." He flinched and looked past me, "I'm over here." I said waving my hand. He push past me and ran. My eyes followed him as he snick up behind Annabeth (curse her!) and grabbed her around the waist. Bad move, he was going to get stabbed, but at least he would have ME to come back to.

As he was about to be stabbed he spun Annabeth around and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock before seeing who was kissing her, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. I stomped up to them, "Hey! Annie! I called dibs on him! I saw him first." She glared,

"First of all don't you EVER call me Annie or you will regret being born and second of all I don't think you have known Percy before he was 12!" and slapped me. I stormed off just to see two boys, who looked identical creep in carrying a bag that was screaming,

"Let me out you idiots!" **(Guess who!) **What the! Before I could interfere a Big guy walked up to them, "What are you doing?"\

"Help Beckendorf!" the voice screamed. "Beckendorf" grabbed the bag and ripped it open, "Katie!" he exclaimed and a girl tumbled out. She turned on the twins _Curse you! By the protection of Goddess Demeter, you will only be able to eat your least favorite cereal for the rest of the month! _ There's that strange language again. The boys screamed

"!"

Cammie's POV 

"Why did you go back to Blackthorn?" I yelled.

"Cammie-" Zach started.

"Don't you 'Cammie' me! You left! I was scared and you left! Even Mr. Solomon Didn't know where you were! For all we knew you could have run off and joined the Circle!"

"I wouldn't-"

"You didn't give ANY clue where you were going! Blackthorn Zach!"

"You didn't tell me where you were going! I said together! You went and got yourself caught!"

"You think it was EASY for me I was tortured! Did even care?"

"Of course! But we were supposed to run off together! Stop being an idiot!" My eyes filled with tears I said the last thing I thought I ever would.

"At least my mom isn't part of an organization whose bosses are intent on killing me! Oh yah and I remember everything! Everything Zach! Josh is better than you are!" With that I ran off ignoring Zach's pained of expression. I shuddered at my memories

-Flashback-

"Tell me!" the woman screamed. "I don't know!" I said for the millionth time. The club struck me and I felt blood trickle down my face. I tried not to scream. The woman yelled and hit me again. I was helpless. Nowhere to go, no way to get out. I was tied to a metal chair the bindings cutting into my skin tearing the flesh. "Maybe this will help you remember!" I heard music and I was beaten once more the club came down hard on my head and the world turned black.

-End flashback-


	6. Of Screams and Secrets

**I'm back with a new chapter! I made a few changes to the last chapter. Ummm… what next? Ah, a disclaimer. Unless you didn't notice my name ISN'T Rick Riordan OR Ally Carter. So, I don't own PJO or GG. –Omega (I have decided to use my character's name)**

Macey's POV

That girl HAS to ruin everything doesn't she! I stormed into the dorm and screamed into a pillow. Stupid annoying girl! She just HAD to be Percy's girlfriend didn't she! My watch started beeping.

Arg! I'm late for class. I rushed down the corridor to COW. There Professor Buckingham was waiting. When Tina finally arrived she turned off the lights. "You know we will be studying the Greeks. So I have put together a slide show for you." The final light went out and the slide show started I began to zone out, thinking about Percy. He had kind, dreamy, green eyes that swirled like the sea and perfect black hair, ah.

"Here is a questionnaire on what you have learned in this slide show." I was jerked back into reality. A questionnaire! Uh oh, I wasn't paying attention!

-At Cov. Ops. -

"**Ladies, we are having a special assignment. Please meet me at the back lawn." –Abigail Cameron" **at this Cammie, Bex, and I ran as fast as we could, the rest of the class on our heels. When we reached the door Abby greeted us and led us outside, "You will be heading to a location, that will be a surprise, and tailing an assigned person. You will also be riding with three people of your choosing." She led us to the back field. "The mode of transportation, helicopter." At this Omega started screaming hysterically. She climbed to the top of Thalia's head and sat there, wide-eyed. Even Thalia looked scared. Psi and Linda ran to Thalia. Linda was obviously try (without success) to calm Omega, while Psi (from Thalia's head) was complaining that she didn't have enough room.

Percy's POV

Darn! The twins got pinecone face! "Um, if I may ask who is our pilot?" I asked quivering. The lady laughed and brought out a walkie-talkie, "Your passengers would like to see you." A muffled, familiar voice came through, "Okay, but it's not like I know them!" He stepped out of the plane, "JASON?"

**Sorry, that was pretty short, but if I get at least two reviews I will update by Friday!**

**-Omega **


	7. More Screams and Solved Secrets

**Mom: What do you want for Christmas?**

**Omega: Christmas?**

**Mom: Yes. Now answer.**

**Omega: How about…**

**Mom: No.**

**Omega: Then, can I have…**

**Mom: Not that either.**

**Omega: Looks like I STILL don't own PJO or GG. *sigh***

_Previously on: We are Spies, and We will find out Your Secret_

_A muffled, familiar voice came through, "Okay, but it's not like I know them!" He stepped out of the plane, _

"_JASON?"_

Jason's POV

"Percy! It's so good to see you man!" I said surprised. I didn't know he went to an all girls school. Abby stood there dumbfounded.

"You know each other!" No Abby, we both had our memories wiped and were dumped in opposite camps, and never even heard of each other.

Instead I replied, "Um, yah. We go to um, opposing camps and uh, went to each other's camp um. Yah that's it!" Abby looked suspicious, but since it technically wasn't a lie she didn't pick it up. Percy declared he would be with Annabeth, Nico and Zach.

The others chose their teams.

Percy's POV

The lady (Abby) handed us each a bag to open when and ONLY when we reached our destination

The spies were suspicious, but listened to Abby. I don't know why I chose Zach, but I noticed Cammie glaring at him and he looked like was about to choose her, so I intervened.

Cammie's POV

I was grateful to Percy for taking Zach out of my way. I even forgave him for knowing their pilot; I was put on the same 'copter as Omega.

-On the Helicopter-

AUGH! MY HEAD! Omega has been screaming consistently since we took off and is giving me a splitting head ache.

Omega's POV

_Omega! Zeus says if you don't stop screaming he will blast you out of the sky! _**(In her head) **

_What about Thals?_

_She'll survive._

_Whatever. _I sighed and stopped screaming. Cammie looked relieved.

Cammie's POV

Finally! The helicopter hit a bump. Omega fainted. Not good. At the next bump she awoke then fainted when there was another jolt. This is going to be a loooooong ride.

-At destination-

Omega's POV

LAND! I collapsed on the warm surface. Thalia looked uncomfortable.

Percy's POV

I peeked out the window feeling nauseated. What I looked upon was the most marvelous sight I ever would behold.

Psi's POV 

I looked outside the destination was….

Percy's, Omega's, & Psi's POV

THE BEACH!

**Tada! Please review! :D:D:D:D**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	8. Stand Out to Blend In

**Sorry I will be discontinuing this story please look down for an explanation**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**April Fools!**

**Heh, must have scared you there for a moment! So without further ado the next chapter…**

Cammie's POV

I didn't get it why the h-e-double hockey sticks were we at the beach. Abby said, "Do you remember taking a test, where one of the questions where you were asked was what your ideal beach bag is." I did, "Now only Ms. Morgan has look at these answers, so I have no idea what you will look like. You have half an hour free time."

Omega's POV

I look around, Cammie and most of the spies had normal Speedos, to blend in. However, Thalia had everything save a bathing suit, Annabeth had a gold trimmed grey bathing suit with board shorts, Percy had sea green swim trunks, and I had a neon bathing suit. I know this may seem to stand out, but you must stand out to blend in. I slipped away to the bathrooms to change, I slipped on the bathing suit and saw a dress, it was white with so many colorful flowers it was all too gaudy. There was a braided brown leather belt and brown sandals to go with it. I squeaked in excitement. This was exactly how I imagined it! I found a book, a huge floppy hat, sunscreen, sunglasses, and a towel. Perfect. I slipped into the dress and smothered sunscreen on my skin so that my skin looked white-ish. I put on the sunglasses and hat and looked in the mirror, I would blend in easily. Watch out spies you're in my territory now.

Abby's POV

I look around some kids I could spot easily, for example Cammie; I know she is the "chameleon", but she was all too graceful and careful looking and Bex was too confident. Annabeth was measuring the tides and taking note in an owl shaped notepad and Thalia would jump away and shriek every time water would get near her. Omega, Psi, and Percy, however I didn't see. A loud giggle interrupted my thoughts, two girls were shouting and playing, I scowled they were being very disturbing.

Macey's POV

I looked at Percy, he had a nice set of six packs, I cursed remembering that he belonged to Annabeth, that little evil pile of schist!

Zach's POV

Cammie's words still rang in my ears _I remember everything. _**(By the way that wasn't in Greek) **I walked up to Percy and rounded up the other guys, "Hey let's see who can stay under water longest without coming up for air!" Percy's eyes seemed to glint evilly.

Percy's POV

"You're on." And with that I dove into the crashing waves. You have no idea what you are getting into spy-boy.

Zach's POV

His readiness surprised me, I held the school's championship for breath holding. You have no idea what you are getting into new-boy.

No one's POV

Zach and Percy swam out to a costal reef. Percy was easily surging ahead of Zach. They came up for a breath and Zach started his waterproof watch's timer. Once under The water Percy took a deep breath. He swam about grinning

-Three minutes later-

Zach's POV

My throat burned from the lack of air, but Percy was still swimming and playing fish rubbing up against him lovingly, I didn't get it. I swam to the surface gasping.

-Two minutes later-

It had been five minutes since we went under, I was starting to get worried, just as I was about to dive in to help Percy, he resurfaced looking disappointed, "That's all?" he whined looked not at all out of breath.

-Twenty minutes later-

Abby rounded us up, "Now here is your mission…

**Tada how was that? Anyone who reviews** **gets Sally Jackson's blue virtual cookies!**


	9. Do We Ever Get A Rest!

(::)(::)(::)(::)

**For those of you who reviewed thank you, you may collect your cookies (/\) I am sorry if they lost their blue color when I posted this chapter, I did make them blue in Word though… moving on. Here is the next chapter…**

_Previously on "We Are Spies and We Will Find Out Your Secret"…_

"_Now here is your mission… _

Cammie's POV

Right then an enormous dog sprang seemingly toward Aunt Abby. Her quick reflects saved her and it barreled past. The newbies sprang into action.

Abby's POV

What the heck! A massive, and I mean bus-sized large, dog like creature sprang at me. I jumped out of the way, but not before I saw it eyes burning like the pits of Hell. At once Percy Jackson,

Jason Grace, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Dare, Clarisse LaRue, Silena Beauregard, Thalia Grace, Psi, Omega, and Linda Annex sprang into action.

Percy's POV

I cursed under my breath. What the Hades! A hellhound? I mean come on! Can we not get a moments rest!

Omega's POV

I swung my sword and the hellhound batted it away snarling fiercely. It let out a howl and lunged at me I jumped out of the way, but not far enough, I felt its claws sink into my flesh. I suppressed a cry of pain.

White hot agony ran through my arm. I could barely see through the tears, but kept breathing. Percy sent me a look; he knew how pain intolerant I was.

He then sent me a grin and splashed me with sea water. I sent him a grateful smile and forged on. Stabbing it in the paw the hellhound screamed in rage.

I distracted it by smacking it with the flat of my blade. Thalia severed off its tail, which didn't do much damage. Linda shot an arrow at it and half blinded it.

Jason, Chris, Charles, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Clarisse, Silena, and Psi kept it from the mortals.

I then did something risky; I jumped in front of it and smacked it in the nose. It was shell -shocked and that pause was all Percy needed to stab it sending it back to Tartarus.

"That was one rabid dog!" I said turning back to the mortals.

Cammie's POV

I just saw the newbies fend off a large dog with sticks. Omega almost got slashed, but for some reason Percy threw water at her, odd…

Linda threw sticks at it and half-blinded it! When Omega finally bopped it on the nose, Percy stabbed it with his stick and it ran off in a cloud of yellow sand.

Aunt Abby who was still a bit frazzled said, "You will each be assigned a subject, you must find out their name and age."

She pointed out each of our targets. Mine was a middle aged man with dirty blond hair and purple eyes, how strange. I grinned this should be easy.

Abby's POV

As an instructor it is my duty to watch the students. I first watched Psi; she confidently strode up to her target and started speaking to him.

That would arouse suspicion, I was about to intervene when she jotted something down and thanked her, walking off. I focused my Attention on Omega.

She was walking casually behind her subject when she tripped and toppled forward grabbing her subject's coat-tail.

Omega's POV

I know right now you are thinking "What an idiot! Way to be obvious!", but that is because you don't know my plan.

When I "tripped" (and yes I mean "tripped" with the quotes and everything) my hand "accidentally" slipped into his pocket when I grabbed his coat. I felt his wallet and let it "slip" out. The man immediately turned around and looked at me,

"Are you all right?" I managed to look a bit shaken up, "Yah, thanks." I said with a feeble smile. He looked grudging, but walked away. I glanced at his wallet, perfect.

He was James Bellerophon (how funny, the grandson of Sisyphus) **(If you didn't know Sisyphus was the king who fooled the gods and if you don't know his story for goodness sakes look it up! ) **

He was born in London, England in 1966, meaning he was now 46. I've got all I need, now to look innocent.

I ran up to him yelling "Sir! Sir! Wait up!" he slowed down and looked at me, "You dropped your wallet!" He look surprised, "Why thank you! In fact here!" he gave me 5 dollars.

He insisted I go buy myself a popsicle from the stand. I smiled graciously and thanked him. Just so you know, even if it I wasn't doing this for school I would have returned his wallet.

Psi's POV

I found out my person's name was Anna Beth. She was 25, I told her that for a school project I was supposed to find the average age of beach go-ers. She smiled and told me.

That was easy!

Cammie's POV

I crept along always slightly behind my target. Even when he swam under the dock I followed him. "Hello Cammie." I recognized that voice, I tensed waiting for an attack, but found myself staring into the face of Joseph Solomon.


	10. Ideas and Identities

**Me: EEEEEEEEK! I keep forgetting disclaimers! **

**Annabeth: You know-**

**Me: No time, no time, I could make a time machine**

**Annabeth: Omega **(By the way Omega isn't my real name)

**Me: Shush, no a time machine would take to long…**

**Annabeth: You could-**

**Me: Aha! I'll rewrite the chapters!**

**Annabeth: Excuse me-**

**Me: Shh! I must rewrite the chapters now! *type* *type* Almost finished…**

**Annabeth: Just do a disclaimer now!**

**Me: Oh, yah, you could do that, sooooo…**

**Annabeth: Get on with it! *to the readers* She doesn't own PJO or GG.**

**Me: That was my job! It's my job to do the disclaimers! It's not fair that you-**

**Annabeth: Do** **want me to write the story too?**

Cammie's POV

"Mr. Solomon!" I exclaimed, he looked tired and nervous, as if he had been running for months, his eyes read 'Oh, good you recognize me', but he said with a wink,

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. I am Adam Walker, 43." I smiled. "Where have you been?" he shook his head,

"I can't tell you hear, but I don't trust the new kids. On winter break, follow them, got it?" and with that he disappeared into the darkness.

I swam away, more confused than ever. When I approached Aunt Abby she greeted me with a, "Hey Squirt!" I gave her a shaky smile and sat near Annabeth who was going over calculations in her notebook.

There were some confusing equations, a graph and some side notes, I noticed that Annabeth, one of our top students spelled 'calculations' wrong it read 'clacluashens' I pointed to it and said,

"What does that say?" she turned to me, "Calculations!" "It's not spelled like that." "How is it spelled than?" "C-a-l-c-u-l-a-t-i-o-n-s" she wrote it down and looked very pleased.

"Okay!" Aunt Abby said, "Now can three people tell me their person and their age?" Omega, Psi, and I raised our hands. Scratch that.

Psi and I were raising our hands Omega was waving her hand like a madman, falling over. Omega's person was, James Bellerophon, born in London, England in 1966. He was now 46.

Psi got Anna Beth. She was 25. "Adam Walker, 43" I muttered in a shaky voice. Abby choked. Then turned to Omega, who was for some reason liking a tasty looking popsicle,

"Where did you get that?" she asked, Omega shrugged, then a gleam came to eye, "I retuned someone's wallet." Then winked.

Abby's POV

Oh! Now I get it Omega got a hold of her subject's wallet and retuned it! Genius!

-Hours later-

Third Person

It was time to go, a large plane landed at the helipad. The plane could fit them all. Everyone crowed in the, demi-gods flocked together as did the spies.

Most were trying to calm the son and daughters of Poseidon, for, unfortunately, the sky was overcast. And thunder rumbled.

They reached their destination safely though and immediately flocked to their rooms, the spies to Cammie's room and the demi-gods to Annabeth's room.

The spoke in Greek, _'What are we going to do about the bugs?' 'I think-' 'Shut it Kelp Head! Your ideas a NEVER good!' 'Hey! I take offence in that!' 'Good'_

'_We could have the Chris and Annabeth take it apart and rewire it so it is a reverse transmitter, so when the spies, spy, we can hear what they are saying and their radio and cam. will be blocked!' _

'_Good idea!' 'Make it look like an urban art project!' 'What why?' 'Make it look like a tree so Katie can make leaves grow on it!' 'Oh my gods Travis! How did you get in here! You scared me' 'Thanks!' 'That would look cool!'_

'_You can't say that! It was your idea!' 'For your information-' 'Guys! Can-' 'Did you just call me a guy! I will kill-' 'Let's just work on it!' 'Good-' 'Shut up!' 'Hey!'_

"SHUT UP!"

" Shutting up."

-With the spies-

"Those spies are pretty suspicious" Cammie blurted out as soon as they were alone.

Liz gasped. "What!" everyone shouted. "I've got information about the boys" "Spit it out!" "Okay! Okay!" "Jason Grace, brother of our 22 year old Thalia Grace, went missing as an infant and never was seen again.

Chris Rodriguez and Charles Beckendorf went missing as little kids and were never heard of again. And check this out. PJ **(Percy Duh! ) **went missing at age 12, after getting expelled from every school he went to.

Then was one of those kidnapped kids along with Annie **(I know she hates it, but it is Annabeth!) **Showed up at Meriwether Prep, caused it to explode? He also exploded his other school, Goode High, but since his step-dad was a teacher there, he got away with it and went there until this year. He was also in New York where and at the time of all those weird storms and other occurrences.

All of them have no fathers!" Cammie's and the other spies' mouths where hanging open. The only one who wasn't gapping was Bex, "Close your mouth or else you'll catch fleas!" Bex exclaimed, smirking. Cammie glared, "What about di Angelo?"

"This is where it gets weird…" "Wasn't it weird already?" Cammie cut in. "It gets weirder."

"He has been kicked out of a lot of schools, yada yada yada…" "Get to it!"

"Okay! The only person named Nico di Angelo" dramatic pause! "was born before WWII" They was an outbreak of shouting. "Now," Liz yelled over the shouting "that means he should be around 73 years old! Unless I did my math wrong!"

"There is something off about these kids." Cammie stated decidedly, "And I'm going to figure it out"

**I realize I haven't updated in soooo long! Forgive me! Kill my homework instead! R&R! In case you don't know what that means it is READ AND REVIEW. I just figured this out!**


	11. UhOh, We Promised The Truth

**Disclaimer I own NOTHING! **

Cammie's POV

It was Saturday so the newbies were out. While they were away we broke into their rooms.

"I've got a computer!" I heard Liz yell from the other room, "It belongs to Annabeth!" This should be good. I came in just as Liz was opening the laptop. It looked like a Mac-book. **(Mist) **She turned it on and started typing, but in only 2 minutes, she sighed in defeat and tried again.

She said one word and I lost patience, "Unhackable."

"Nothing is unhackable!"

"This is." I would just have to accept it.

"I say we play 20 questions tonight."

Annabeth's POV

I smiled I had Percy. It was perfect, until Percy kiss my cheek to disguise a whisper, "We've got a tail at two o'clock." I looked at his suspiciously until he turned me and pointed to a building and said loudly, too, loudly, "Hey Anna, isn't this architecture amazing?" I didn't see what was so spectacular until I saw Bex.

She was lurking almost looking inconspicuous, but Percy made eye contact and winked, my heart fluttered.

Bex's POV

I pressed the coms unit to my ear,

"They saw me." Cam's voice came back crackly,

"They WHAT?"

"Saw me."

"Come back, NOW"

-Later-

**(Still Bex's POV)**

Cammie brought everyone in for a game.

"We can ask any 20 questions and you HAVE to answer truthfully and vice-versa."

"First of all where did you get that computer?" Asked Liz

"Θα πρέπει να ερευνήσουμε το σκοτάδι στο απέραντο λαβύρινθο,

Ο νεκρός, ο προδότης, και ο χαμένος αύξηση.

Θα πρέπει να ανέβει ή θα πέσει από το χέρι του βασιλιά φάντασμα του,

Το παιδί του τελική στάση της Αθηνάς.

Καταστρέψτε με τελική αναπνοή ενός ήρωα,

Και χάνουν την αγάπη στο χειρότερο από το θάνατο."

_**(**__**You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,**_

_**The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise.**_

_**You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,**_

_**The child of Athena's final stand.**_

_**Destroy with a hero's final breath,**_

_**And lose a love to worse than death.)**_

They replied looking down sadly, but Annabeth added,

"A friend… in the end"

"That rhymed!" Annabeth sent a look at Omega.

"Our turn, what about Cammie's dad?"

"Dead, what happened to your missing parents?"

They all answered at once things like: "MIA, Lost at sea, plane went down and never found, went missing after college cemenar, died, workshop exploded, went missing after working on makeup, doctor on the lines and went MIA." WOW! And they all went to the same camp?

They were about to ask their next question when there was a bang followed by two boys tumbling out and a girl kicking their shins.

"That's what you get for kidnapping me!" she kicked them until they passed out.

"Sorry?"

"You killed the twins!" Macey shouted **(Fixing my mistake from an earlier chapter)**

"First off, they're not dead, secondly they are not twins." Really? "Travis here," she gestured to the slightly taller boy, "as he likes to brag is older by a year." Oh.

-Much later still—

"Final question," Cammie said, "what is your secret, tell us honestly."

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while I'll post more often… I hope.**


	12. We'll Be Home Before You Know It

**Sorry I've been away!**

Omega's POV

We gulped, and I looked each one of them dead on, "We are people no more than that, we have seen death and destruction-" Psi picked up for me,

"We know what pain feels like." It was Annabeth's turn,

"We've seen much more than a seasoned agent will ever see in his life time."

Linda said the last line, "Our pain and torture is our secret.' And on that cue we all left.

-In P&E-

**(Still my POV)**

Percy was assigned to fight with Zach, and Psi and I were to fight one another, but we didn't want to so we decided to watch Percy beat up Zach. Annabeth, on the side was fighting Cammie (Who was thoroughly getting her butt kicked.)

Annabeth looked away for a millisecond and Cammie took a slash at one of Annabeth's old scars and it opened at the slightest touch. At Annabeth's yelp of pain Percy looked sideways, Zach threw down his sword, aimed a punch and…

Psi's POV

"Oh, no!" I squeaked Grabbing for Omega's arm, but she wasn't there I looked up and saw Omega diving for Zach, but no, she was diving in between Percy and Zach. So she took the blow instead of Percy. Omega you idiot!

-Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaater-

"Why Omega? Why?"

"They would have wondered why Zach broke his hand."

I shook my head and Annabeth moaned in pain, we couldn't use ambrosia or nectar because that would have been suspicious to the spies, but today was the last day of school, until our break.

We would all be home soon.

**Thank you and goodnight! R&R!**


	13. A Very Angry Annabeth

**I don't own anything… except the story that is…**

Annabeth's POV

I can't wait, sitting in the van was annoying, I man sitting still for 7 **(I have no idea if this is an accurate number, but just go with it)** hours was TORTURE! Ugh,

"Hey guess what!" Omega exclaims, "I was diagnosed with AD- Ooooh! Look a butterfly! Did ya' ever think how funny that word is! I mean really bu-tt-er-fly! It's like "flutterby"! Yah, really! Eh! Fl-u-tt-er-by!

"Speaking of flutterbies- I mean butterflies, did you know that there is a type of butterfly- I forgot what it is called, cause I learned about it a while ago is Science Class, speaking of science… never mind- that has evolved- hah!

"What a funny word e-vol-ved!- to look like the Monarch- It's like what kings and Queens are called… what was I talking about again… Oh yah!- cause it –Yah know the Monarch Butterfly I was talking about earlier that one- is poisonous so it won't get eaten!"

"Shut it Omega!" A girl can only take so much.

"Okay!" She chirped and then added in a quieter tone, "Has anyone else noticed the car that has been following us for the last 3 hours (We're half way there)?"

We all stared at her. "Psi and I took a picture of its licenses plate."

"Argus pull over." I commanded. The van behind us stopped, but I could see was a flash of dirty blond hair.

Half of Argus' eyes looked at me inquisitively, I shrugged and he started the car.

-LAAAAAAAAAAAATER-

We finally got to camp and rushed inside the barrier.

Liz's POV

We had been the newbies for 7 hours when they finally stopped. We got out and I saw and amazing sight, kids playing and green grass, and soooooo much more I saw Percy and Co. walk past a tree and it looked like something rippled.

"Whoa…" I said, "What is so 'whoa' it's only a strawberry field!" exclaimed

Cammie.

"What! You don't see everything?"

"I see strawberry fields forever!"

She ran up to the invisible barrier, but it was like trying to push on a brick wall, it didn't work for Bex or me either. Cammie got impacient and ran up to the wall, like that would help, but she ended up being thrown back a few feet into the tall grass.

Just then a huge monster flew out of nowhere it had a hags face and huge bird wings, it snarled and growled it dove for us and Cammie shouted, "Go away you stupid hawk!" Why couldn't she see that it wasn't a hawk! I was about to rip us to shreds when it exploded into a cloud of yellow dust.

Behind it wielding a dagger was a very angry Annabeth, "What are you doing here?!"

**Sorry I have been so busy…**


	14. Finally Home

**Sorry, I have been swamped with homework, here is the next chapter.**

Liz's POV

Annabeth paced angrily. Her hand twitched constantly, driving me mad. Omega came bounding up the hill dragging a rather tired looking boy up the hill. When Annabeth saw them she sighed and slapped her head, "Omega, let Grover go."

Omega dropped the extremely relieved boy. "Grover can you…" Annabeth gestured to us. The boy, Grover was pale and skinny, he seemed about our age, but looked much older, with terrible acne. He had light brown curly hair and a cap on.

He wore a baggy yellow tee with long white sleeves underneath, his baggy pants were a muddy brown-green, with two pockets on either side of his legs, ending right above his knees. He also wore some tattered shoes. He walked over to us with an odd limp.

He started sniffing the air. When he passed me he stopped for a second and kept going. Then hobbled back to Annabeth and said, "None of them are really, but she," he said jerking his head towards me, "is a legacy."

Third Person

Annabeth look concerned. She muttered under her breath in Greek

_I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp._

And with that Annabeth shoved Liz through the border before she could protest.

Liz's POV

I gapped at the beautiful camp lay before me, Lush green hills an arena with two people sparring. discarded weapons lay around camp. There were cabins and a dining hall, and people wandering around, talking and laughing.

And for the first time in years, I let my guard completely fall and I was utterly happy.

Cammie's POV 

"What did he mean 'legacy'" I screeched when Annabeth and Liz disappeared, "How did they do that?!"

Percy smiled apologetically, "Sorry I can't say." And he snapped his fingers and a cool wind swept by and I could swear there was no wind a second ago, but slowly a thick fog obscured my memory and I started to feel sleepy.

I fought back my vision cleared for a moment, but then the fog got thicker and I fell deeply asleep.

Liz's POV

I walked down the grassy slope, a feeling of pure bliss surging through my veins.

**OH MY GODS, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! SORRY!**


	15. An Author's Goodbye

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, I'm just so stressed. I don't think I am going to continue this story, if anyone wants it, feel free to contact me. Also, I got a flame, so I just want to say something (pardon my French).**

**If you don't like my story DON'T FUCKING READ IT! **

**I started this when I was twelve and it is my first fanfic,**

**My story wasn't written to please you**

**If you really think my story is that bad, don't be a coward and review as a guest, I don't care if you don't have an account.**

**Last I updated this was two years ago, you had to really look to find this story**

**Again, if you want to adopt this story, please contact me. BYE!**


	16. The Chloroform Problem

**Okay, here's the deal. I really was going to drop this story, but I got a lot (5) reviews telling me to please update. I know it is going to sound an awful lot like I just pretended to end it for reviews. That isn't true. I would be honestly insulted if you thought that little of me. I know this story had plot holes and my OCs were a bit of Mary-Sues and the characters were OOC, but remember, I wrote this two years ago, I believe I have improved my writing skills and have a better grip on the characters so, on we go, chapter 15… (I still don't own anything)**

Third Person

Liz looked around at her surroundings, friendly looking people chattered and strolled in the grass. Swords clashed, people cheered, an unfinished chess game sat under the shade of a tree collecting dust. Two people with blond hair and grey eyes rushed out, sliding up to the chessboard, the older looking one slid a chess piece in place,

"Checkmate!"

"GODAMMIT GEORGE!" Liz grinned

"It's beauti-" Liz trailed off, "Annabeth? Omega? G-Grover?" She spun around in dizzying circles,

"Liz!" It was Psi, "LIZ!" Liz stopped spinning, but didn't manage to stop herself from tripping so Psi caught her arm,

"Annabeth and Omega went to deal with your friends… how about a tour?" Liz nodded and the girls linked arms,

"The big house is over there, we eat right over there…" The conversation drifted further away from Grover, who was sitting in a patch of strawberries, playing his reeds slowly, a mournful march.

The vines crept around his ankles weaving and curling themselves; green strawberries turned a vibrant red. A stone rolling down the hill interrupted his thoughts, it crushed a strawberry, staining his pants red. The stone had rolled down the hill, which was odd, there were no rocks up there.

~~Flashback~~

_Annabeth held up a stone,_

"_What is so special about this stone?" Percy asked,_

"_Seaweed Brain, it is a message?"_

"_Message?"_

"_Think warning, see where this stone is chipped?" Annabeth leaned against Percy and held the stone to his face, Percy nodded, "Remember it, if you ever see this lying on the floor and you don't see me? I'm in trouble."_

"_Okay Wise Girl." He kissed her nose,_

"_Stop it, I'm serious." Grover stumbled out from behind the bush, _

"_Grover?" Percy's ear's burned pink, _

"_S-Sorry, Juniper and I uh… She was right here…"_

~~Present Day~~

Grover picked up the stone, it was the very same one,

"Percy! Percy!" Grover ran as fast as his goat legs would carry him, "PERCY!" His reeds lay forgotten in the dirt.

Percy looked up from the waves. Grover rested his hands on his knees, gasping for air,

"Annabeth's in trouble." He held up the stone,

"Where is she?"

"Last I saw her, she and Omega were talking to the spies." Percy took off and Grover followed.

Percy ran across the magic border, Omega lay on the ground, holding her head and groaning,

"Omega what happened?" Omega coughed,

"Chloroform." She coughed again and looked up, "I'm sorry Percy… they got Annabeth." Percy ran out to the road, and ran away from the camp, Grover bounded after him,

"Percy," Grover panted, grabbing Percy's arm, "She's gone."

**YAY! Again I am so sorry, I honestly wanted to discontinue this story, but oh well, here I am, typing up an author's note to finish a chapter! Bye! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
